Graduation
by Stopwatch-To-Oblivion
Summary: One-shot. Stopwatch drops by to see Clockwork and finds him in the middle watching a very special event featuring Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the entire senior class. Dedicated to all of my graduating senior friends.


_I love Clockwork! He's so awesome! Ahem, yes, anyway, this is another one-shot featuring Stopwatch (whom I now love to write) and has nothing to do whatsoever with the Fabric of Unreality. _

_It's also dedicated to all the graduating seniors this year. To all my senior friends who are leaving high school, I hope you have plenty of good luck and love in your life. I'll miss you so much! Hugs from all of us! _

Graduation 

"Ooooooooh, Clllllooooooocccckkkkwwwooooorrrrrrkkkk!" Called a familiar voice and the Ghost of Time shook his head, fighting to keep the smile off his face as he pretended he hadn't heard Stopwatch calling his name from her perch on the sill of an open window, "Heeeeeeyyyyy! I'm talking to you! Listen to me!"

"Hush," He hissed at her, a little more forcefully than he'd meant to, "I'm trying to watch this."

"What? What're you watching?" She bounced to his side and peered at the screen, pushing her glasses up her nose, "Ooh, Danny Fenton! Hey, what is this? A party?"

"A graduation ceremony," Clockwork responded without looking away from the scene, "Danny and his friends are graduating high school. It's a very big deal for humans."

"Huh…" Stopwatch sat cross-legged in the air, something she seemed to like doing when she was interested in something, and watched the scene play out as well, "Some people are crying…" Her slim fingers automatically went to the clock at her waist, whose hands were spinning franticly, "I can feel all their dreams…aspirations…love…flooding into my clock, mending the fabric," Tears sprang into her eyes and she floated down gently until her feet touched the floor, "It's sad but they're happy about it too…!"

"Don't cry, Stopwatch, there are already too many other people doing that."

I…I…I…c-can't h-help it…!" She sobbed, smiling through her tears, "I don't even know what's going on but it's so sad and so happy that I…I…" And she started bawling.

Clockwork floated there, looking from her to the screen, confused. Stopwatch was completely unpredictable due to her emotional connection to the fabric of reality and more often then not her own emotions would reflect a large body of humans' emotions. The Ghost of Time sighed and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close and wrapping part of his violet cloak around her at the same time. This comforting effect was lost momentarily as he changed forms into a toddler but the situation was soon solved. Stopwatch wrapped her arms around his little body and squeezed, still crying.

"Stopwatch…this is…unnecessary…!" Clockwork gasped, pushing at her with his toddler arms, "Really now…you don't need to…crush me…!" He flicked into his young adult form and Stopwatch, surprised by the sudden change, yelped, stumbled back, and fell onto her rear end, still sobbing.

"_Danny!"_ Sam's voice rang from the screen and the two ghosts looked up at it, _"Danny! I can't believe it! We graduated! We graduated!"_ She ran up to the half and leapt onto his back as the seniors tossed their caps into the air, shouts and laughter echoing in the background. Danny laughed and tried to push her off him but she wrapped her arms around his neck and he imitated choking noise, crossing his eyes comically.

"_Hey lovebirds!" _Tucker called, off screen, _"The parents want photographs!"_ A click and a flash, _"Whoo-hoo! Got you!"_

"_Tucker Foley!" _Sam snapped playfully, leaping off screen at the other boy, _"I don't care if you are valedictorian! You're going to get it now!"_

Danny laughed at his friends' antics and looked up into the sky. It almost looked like he was looking at Stopwatch and Clockwork. The Ghost of Time smiled and turned his attention to the Ghost of Imagination who was still on the floor.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" He asked her and she scrambled to her feet, rubbing the tears from her eyes and face, "Come along then, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Stopwatch grabbed a fistful of Clockwork's cloak like a little three year old clinging to their mother as he spun his staff and opened up a portal into the human world.

"We're going to go congratulate Danny."

Stopwatch's grin was insanely huge and she didn't let go of Clockwork's cloak as they stepped into the portal. The happiness flooding her came from her own heart, not just the hearts of others. The portal closed behind them, leaving the room empty. So no one was around to hear the words Danny sung quietly to himself from the screen…

"_Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twist and turns of fate. Time falls away but these small hours, these little wonders, still remain. All of my regret will wash away somehow, but I cannot forget the way I feel right now…" _

---------

_The song is 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas from the movie 'Meet the Robinsons'. _

_Well, I hope you really enjoyed that. I burst into tears at graduation ceremonies all the time and I'm in the band playing Pomp and Circumstance while the seniors go through so, yeah, it's a little embarrassing. What can I say, I'm Stopwatch…!_


End file.
